


Illusions and Demons

by Alice Nyte (Addieryn)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addieryn/pseuds/Alice%20Nyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelaide and Ameila are on opposite sides in the Holy war, but just what do they have in common that makes both sides want them? What is the big secret that is being kept from them by the people they both trust. There's only one way to find out and it isn't from their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Adelaide

The night was cold and snow was lightly falling from the sky. In a small northern English town graveyard sat a young girl in front of a fresh grave. Her icy blue-violet eyes were wet and red from hours of crying. Cold snow fell into her short boyish auburn hair, that looked to have been burned short. She sat with her knees up to her chest looking at the grave in front of her. Suddenly, a strong wind blew and a tall fat man with a top hat and umbrella landed on the gravestone. 

“Hello little one. What is your name?”

She wondered what the fat man wanted from her. Her mother always told her not to talk to strangers but her mom was gone now so what could the harm be in talking to the man.

“Adelaide, Adelaide Walker,” she spoke softly. The fat man's eyebrows rose for a second before relaxing.

“How would you like me to bring back your mother?”

The small girl stood brushing off the snow in her hair and smiled bitterly at the top-hat wearing man. “I would never want to bring her back into this cruel world. The village below killed my mother sir, and I have already gotten them back for it.” Behind the girl, the village was a flame with a raging fire. The fat man looked slightly surprised at the young girl. Adelaide picked up a small bag that had been covered by the snow, and moved to leave when the man stopped her.

“Why did they kill your mother?” the fat man asked. Adelaide looked over her shoulder coldly at him.

“They were after me. They thought me a witch and burned down the house we lived in. She'd been able to get me out but didn't make it herself.”

“A witch?”

Adelaide summoned a small ball of fire that danced on the palm of her hand. It never burned or felt hot to her. “This is part of how I set the village on fire. I also used the winds to make it burn like you're seeing.” She put out the fire with a swipe of her hand. “May I leave now?”

“Where will you go?” the man asked stepping down from Adelaide's mother, Clara's, grave stone. 

“Away from here,” she growled wanting to leave.

“Why don't you come and live with me and my family Adelaide?” the man offered. She looked at the man curiously.

“Just who are you to offer some random girl to come live with you?” she asked all politeness leaving her voice.

“I am the Millennium Earl, and I believe you are special,” the Earl introduced himself holding out this hand for Adelaide to take. Adelaide looked at the hand for a moment before she willingly took it. The Earl grabbed her fore arm when her bracelet touched his hand.

“Oh.... Now that is interesting,” the Earl commented quietly. Adelaide looked up at the Earl tiredly. She started swaying feeling the exhaustion and energy drain finally catching up with her. The Earl picked her up and she curled up in his arms and fell asleep quickly.

The Earl looked down at the sleeping girl and if his grin could get any larger it would have. “Welcome to the family Adelaide Walker.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Adelaide woke up in a plain room, not really sure where she was. The events of the night before quickly came back to her so she figured she was in the Earl's home. She sat up and found her bag on one of the side tables. She clutched the necklace that lay hidden under her shirt just to make sure it was still there. Adelaide grabbed her bag off the side table and brought it onto the bed. She pulled out a changed of clothes and quickly changed. Getting up off the bed, she went over to the door and opened it. A hallway with many doors lay outside the door. Not wanting to stay in this room alone she ventured out and started wandering the halls.

Wandering the halls might not have been her best idea but she kept on searching hoping to come across someone. She was about to give up when a tall man turned a corner. He had an aristocratic look about him. He saw her and was curious about her. Adelaide found his skin color to be an ash color, but remembered that the Earl's was this color so she figured he must be apart of the Earl's family.

“Eh? What's a kid doing on the Ark?” the guy questioned. She stayed silent and in her place.

“Hey boy! How did you get here?” This made Adelaide mad being called a boy and glared at him.

“My name is Adelaide and I'm a girl, not a kid, I'm thirteen years old. The Earl brought me here and left me in a room all alone. Who are you?”

Tyki Mikk. You sure are feisty,” he laughed pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He took one out and lit it. 

“Where is the Earl?” Adelaide asked.

“He'll be back soon. How would you like to meet everyone else?” Adelaide's eyes lit up at there being more people to this family. Tyki saw this and motioned for her to follow him. The room he lead her to was a dark dinning room with five people inside. Two were oddly dressed and that looked like trouble. A sharply dressed woman, a young girl in a Lolita dress, and lastly a noble looking man that looked a little like Tyki rounded out the rest of the room.

“Look what I found wandering the Ark. She says the Earl brought her here,” Tyki told them. Adelaide looked out from behind Tyki and the noble man had a nose bleed.

“Too cute!”

“Sheril you okay?” Tyki asked and Sheril got up with a tissue to his nose, and nodded to Tyki. The young girl came up to the two and looked Adelaide over.

“I'm Road. What's your name?” Road asked.

“Adelaide Walker,” Adelaide answered quietly. Road was silent for a moment before she smiled. 

“I'm gonna call you Addie!” Road pulled Addie as she skipped back to the table and sat her down next to her.

“That's Lulubell,” Road said pointing to the woman. “And those are the twins Jasdero and Devit.” Road turned slightly to point to the two weird looking boys that were next to Lulubell. Addie waved at them before the Earl entered the room. His eyes landed on Adelaide after scanning the room.

“That saves me a trip at least,” the Earl spoke turning to the family.

“Everyone. This is out newest member of the family,” the Earl spoke as Addie waved once again causing her sleeve to fall this time revealing the bracelet around her wrist. The whole family froze but the Earl. “She does wield innocence, but it seems like she has a dark matter power as well.”

Adelaide was confused as to what was going on and as the Earl saw this he explained to her about the Holy war. Addie listened attentively as he explained it all.

“My theory for her being able to wield innocence has to do with her mother being human and her being a born Noah. Her father was from the previous generation of Noah.”

“Any idea who her father was?” Tyki asked.

“Yes, but it doesn't matter for now,” the Earl responded before turning back to Adelaide. “Will you fight this war Adelaide?”

Adelaide looked over the family before speaking up. “Yes.”


	2. Prologue Ameila

A small Irish town was now in ruins. Rubble was scattered everywhere, not a building left untouched from the destruction. There were no survivors but a single child. She sat in the ruins of the towns orphanage with a staff in front of her. The child made no move to leave the town, even though she knew no one was left. Her normally bright blonde hair was matted with blood, dark from dirt and dust, and full of knots. Her normally warm light green eyes were dull and red from tears she no longer shed.

A tall man and small child entered the ruined town. The man had long red hair and a mask covering his face. The boy had a scar down his face and snow white hair. They slowly made their way through the town looking for survivors and were about to give up when they came across the girl in the ruins of the orphanage. They approached her carefully not sure how she would react.

The girl heard them approach and tilted her head up at them but said nothing. The boy approached her first and introduced himself.

“I'm Allen Walker. Who are you?” The girl only looked at him silently. The man seemed to be studying the staff that was in front of her as he pieced together what happened to the town. 

“Master what happened here?” Allen asked the red headed man.

“An akuma attack, and it looks like she is an accommodator of innocence like you are.”

“Oh....” Allen trailed off as the man knelt down in front of the girl.

“My Name is General Marian Cross and I am an exorcist for the Black Order. How would you like to become an exorcist to prevent what happened here from happening again?” Cross asked the girl. The girl's eyes barely shifted to look at the man. She wanted to believe the man, but how could one ever prevent this horror from happening else where.

“How?” was the only word she spoke. 

“That weapon at your feet can destroy the demons and protect people.”

Some light came back into the girl's eyes at the hope of being able to stop this from happening again. She looked down at the staff remembering what happened only a short while ago, and shuttered. It was horrific and she didn't want to relieve that again. She looked back up at Cross with determination in her eyes.

“Alright. I'll take you up on the offer for training.” A brief look of realization came across Cross's face before it became neutral again. He stood and held his hand out to the girl. She took his had standing up. She picked up the staff. It was only then that she realized that there was a boy about her age with Cross.

“What's your name?” she asked him.

“Allen Walker,” he said cheerfully. “And you?”

“Ameila Becket,” she gave him a small smile. Cross looked down at his two apprentices and wondered what he was getting himself into taking on another apprentice. He sighed pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He took a drag of it and turned to leave. 

“Come on. Let's get moving.”

“Coming!” Allen and Shaylyn said together following after Cross.


End file.
